Quand le lapin trouve l'amour dans les tortellinis
by polokomonobovo
Summary: Alors ma version de la transformation d'Éric en vampire :D


Une silhouette se découpait de l'éclairage glauque que procurait les lampadaires la nuit. C'était un corps fauve. Des membres chauffés, des muscles tendus, une peau et des cheveux blonds couverts de sueur. L'homme était grand et immobile dans une position d'alerte. Son cœur battait anormalement vite. Il respirait presque violement. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers un coin plus sombre de la rue.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Il avait une voix rauque mais moqueuse. Comme si il avait l'habitude d'être au dessus de tout et de tout le monde.

À ces mots, la pénombre s'anima quelque peu. Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de l'ombre qui n'ajouta rien d'autre.

-Tu m'as suivi pendant des mois, alors pourquoi te cacher de moi. Tu pense que je n'ai pas remarqué ta présence, tes yeux rivés sur moi, ton odeur?

L'autre ne protesta pas, et dans un geste lent et calculé, il se leva. Il n'était pas grand, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'était un sentiment pareil à celui qu'on ressent quand on a les yeux bandés. On n'a pas le moindre contrôle de ce qui va nous arriver et on le sait.

-C'est plutôt… étonnant.

Il ne paraissait pas étonné. Non, c'était pire que ça. C'était comme si il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es?

Le plus grand savait qu'une peur étrangement réaliste fleurissait en lui, mais sa curiosité dépassait tout. Ce qui se passait depuis des mois entre lui et cette chose; la sensation d'être constamment suivi, ces événements étranges… Il voulait en venir à bout. Il ne pouvait tolérer de rester ignorant pour le restant de ses jours.

-Éric… tu le sais déjà…

Sur ce, il s'approcha doucement. Son corps apparu sous la lumière, et le blond put enfin voir le visage de celui qui l'obsédait tant.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Son visage était volontier et franc. Ses larges épaules semblaient porter le poids de plusieurs années. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts. Il était magnifique. Pas beau; c'était trop banal pour décrire sa désinvolture, sa prestance et son charme.

On pouvait lire une menace sournoise dans ses yeux marron et étincelants. Il était tel qu'Éric l'imaginait.

Malgré la terrifiante vérité qui s'imposait maintenant en lui, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Ses sens étaient déboussolés. Il voulait fuir, rire, crier, pleurer et s'approcher de l'autre. Malgré tout, il parvint à articuler;

-Pourquoi moi?

Un sourire apparu sur ce visage angélique, et il parut alors inoffensif.

-Pour te dire la vérité… Je ne sais pas. C'est un sentiment qui m'habite rarement. Quelques- un d'entre vous peuvent être réellement … fascinants.

Et, à ces mots, il observa on interlocuteur de haut en bas sans la moindre honte. Éric n'osa pas protester; le fait qu'un être aussi attirant le détaille ainsi ne pouvait être qu'un compliment.

-Qu'es-ce qui va arriver maintenant…heu… Comment dois-je t'appeler?

-Apelle-moi Godric…et ce qui va arriver, C'est simple, on ne se verra plus jamais. Tu as été idiot ne me chercher. Tu n'a donc pas peur?

Le jeune homme eut à peine terminé sa phrase que le blond se jeta sur lui. Son corps anormalement rapide réagissa plus vite que celui de l'autre. Il plaqua Éric au sol avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Godric était contre lui, son corps léger l'empêchant pourtant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était terrorisé, luttant de toutes ses forces pour se défaire de la créature même si le contact de sa peau était agréable.

-Tu me saute dessus puis tu tente de fuir! En plus tu meurs d'envie que je te touche depuis tout à l'heure. Pauvre petit humain indécit.

-C'est faux! Lâche-moi, je veux seulement savoir la vérité.

Les traits de Godric se firent plus malicieux; on lui lançait un défi, et il était un bon joueur. Il monta sur sa proie à califourchon et se pencha sur ce visage qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps. Il effleura la peau de sa mâchoire anguleuse, puis parcourut sa peau satinée du bout des lèvres.

L'orgueil masculin d'Éric l'oubliga à frapper violemment Godric qui tomba au sol et y resta immobile. Ses yeux fixés sur l'autre se firent plus sérieux. Ses points se serrèrent contre le ciment. Il se leva avec adresse, offrit un sourire timide au blond avant de lui tourner le dos et s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

-QUOI!? Mais revient au moins finir ce que t'a commencer!

Éric était présentement certain de ce qu'il voulait; bien qu'il l'ai su dès la première seconde ou ce dernier entra dans sa vie. Il voulait devenir comme Godric. Il voulait son pouvoir sa force, et surtout, il le voulait lui. Peu importe ce que ça engendrerait, il ne pouvait supporter de le voir s'éloigner ainsi. Godric s'arrêta. C'était tant d'efforts de résister ainsi à ses instincts. Le pauvre luttait pour ne pas se ruer sur Éric et le vider de son sang. Mais le blond lui aspirait tant d'amour et d'admiration qu'il réussit à continuer sa marche.

-Je t'en prie, prends moi…

Éric avait chuchoté d'une voix éteinte. Mais la supplication avait fait sauter toutes les résistances; c'était tellement plus facile de se laisser emporter. Le brun apparut soudainement derrière Éric. Ses mains puissantes firent le tour de sa poitrine chaude et haletante, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup et effleura sa peau de ses dents étincelantes. Les deux tremblaient de peur et de désir.

-Tu en es certain?

-O…

Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase; les crocs du brun étaient enfoncés profondément en lui. Éric accepta la blessure comme un gage; Godric l'unissait à lui par le sang. Mais le blond était cependant persuadé que l'hémoglobine ne serait pas le seul de ses fluides qui entreraient dans la bouche de Godric dans le futur. BWAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Prochaine fois, je le jure sur la tête de mon chien Spooky, je vous fais un petit yaoi sur mon couple chéri!!! Oui oui, pour de vrai de vrai! Sans déconner! Il faut bien que je me lance un jour!!!!! Pour le plaisir de vos yeux, a venir d'ici… d'ici peu tiens. Si il y a des erreurs, eh bien, il y aura des erreurs ma foy!


End file.
